


I lost your promise

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Life, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johm kommt nachdem er seine Schwester besucht hatte heim.</p><p>John comes home after he visited his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Es war schon spät und Watson wusste nur eins, er wollte endlich nach Hause. Er war jetzt vier Tage lang bei Harriet gewesen und jetzt hatte er einfach genug. Zum ersten mochte er den ganzen Reisestress nicht und zum zweiten vermisste er Sherlock. Harry wohnte jetzt in einer Gegend die für Handys nicht willkommen war. Egal was er tat er bekam kein Netz und ihr Handy war mal wieder nicht aufgeladen. Zumindest konnte er sich über eine gute Nachricht freuen. Clara hatte sich nach der dem Krach wieder mit Harriet versöhnt. Sagte sie jedenfalls. Doch der Tag heute sollte nichts gutes versprechen.  Erst regnet es den ganzen Tag in strömen, dann hatte auch noch sein Zug Verspätung und zu guter letzt hatte er das Souvenir vergessen das er seinen Mann mitbringen wollte. Das Taxi bog aber endlich um die Ecke zur Baker Street. Als der Wagen endlich zum stehen kam, bezahlte er den Fahrer, sprang mit seinem Koffer raus und eilte zur Haustür. Der Schlüssel war schnell gefunden mit etwas Vorfreude auf Zuhause und auf seinen Detektiven trat er ein. Ruhe. Der Doktor überlegte beim Treppen hinauf steigen ob Sherlock schon ins Bett gegangen war, aber das schüttelte er gleich wieder ab. Egal wie spät er auch Heim kam, sein Ehemann wartete immer. Obwohl er es ihm nicht übel nehmen würde ins Bett zu gehen wenn er müde war. Die Wohnzimmertür wurde schnell aufgemacht und der Lichtschalter war eben so schnell gefunden.

"Sherlock?" Er sah ihn die Küche. Keiner hier. Den Koffer abgestellte lief er ins Schlafzimmer.

"Sherlock schläfst du schon?" Wieder keine Antwort und auch kein Sherlock. Seltsam, dachte John verwundert und ging wieder nach unten ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hallo? John?" Mrs. Hudson war gerade die Treppe in ihrem Morgenmantel herauf gekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn  reinstürmen hören.

"Mrs. Hudson? Warum sind sie so spät noch auf?"

"John ich habe die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet. Niemand konnte dich erreichen und .." Sie schluchzte plötzlich.

"Mrs. Hudson beruhigen sie sich! Was ist den passiert?"

"Es ist Sherlock er.." Wieder ein schluchzen.

"Mrs. Hudson was ist mit Sherlock?" John wurde jetzt etwas nervös. Denn wenn dem Detektiv während seiner Abwesenheit etwas zugestoßen wäre, könnte er sich das nie verzeihen.

"Was ist mit Sherlock?" Doch zum antworten kam die Vermieterin nicht den es klingelte schon an der Tür. Watson lies Mrs. Hudson links liegen und stürmte nach unten in der Hoffnung Sherlock könnte vor der Tür stehen und dieser war mal wieder zu bequem war seine Türschlüssel zu benutzen. Doch als er die Tür öffnete, verflüchtigte sich seine Freude wieder. Denn es war nur seine Schwager.

"Guten Abend John." Der Genannte seufzte nur und nickte ihm zu.

"Mycroft ich hab leider heute keine Zeit. Sherlock.."

"Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich habe mitbekommen das du auf den Weg zur Baker Street warst und wollte dich abholen."

"Ja schön und gut aber könntest du mir sagen was mit Sherlock ist?" Der Arzt wurde etwas panisch denn die Ansicht das Mycroft hier so ruhig war verminderte seine Sorge nicht im geringsten. Den wenn es um Gefühle ging waren die Holmes Meister darin sie zu verstecken.

"Steig in den wagen. Wir fahren zu ihm." Seine Haushälterin völlig vergessen, stieg John ohne weitere Worte ihn den Wagen. Der ältere Holmes sah den Exsoldaten kurz an. Das Auto fuhr los.

"Keine Angst er ist nicht schwer verletzt. Er wollte nur wieder mal Aufmerksamkeit." John verstand zwar nicht ganz worauf er hinaus wollte aber das würde er ja bald sehen. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, auch wenn Watson die Stille etwas unangenehm war, sagte auch er nichts weiter. Am Barts Hospital angekommen wollte er gleich aus dem Wagen springen, doch ihm wurde ein Regenschirm vor die Beine geschoben. Fragend sah er den Besitzern an.

"John ich weis, wir waren uns in der Vergangenheit nicht immer einig, was Sherlock betraf. Ich muss sagen das ich meinen Bruder noch nie so Glücklich erlebt habe." Er räusperte sich kurz.

"Und dafür wollte ich dir danken." Der Angesprochene zwinkerte ein paar mal ungläubig.

"Ok. ehm... nichts zu danken. Ich sollte wohl jetzt nach Sherlock sehen. Du kannst ja mitkommen." Der Doktor war mittlerweile schon ausgestiegen und wendete sich wieder an seine Schwager.

"Nein. Du weist doch wie er ist. Ich besuche euch im laufe der Woche einmal." Und mit den Worten machte sich der ältere Holes mit seiner Limousine davon. Der Arzt lies sich nicht viel Zeit sonder ging schnurstracks ins Krankenhaus. Im Eingangsbereich traf er schon auf den nächsten.

"John da bist du ja endlich. Wir haben versucht dich zu erreichen!"

"Hey Greg. Mein Zug hatte Verspätung und mein Akku von meinem Handy war auch leer. Aber genug gejammert könnte mir jetzt endlich mal jemand erklären was hier los ist! Mrs. Hudson und Mycroft waren schon so seltsam."

"Komm Sherlock liegt gleich in einer der Zimmer dahinten. Eigentlich müsste er gar nicht hier sein wenn er nicht so ein Theater gemacht hätte. Aber er wollte unbedingt das du es von ihm selber erfährst. Ich finde er macht aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten." Lestrade legte John eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Na ja hier ist es. Ab sofort ist er wieder dein Problem."

"Danke Greg. Wie sehen uns."

"Ja bis dann." Und weg war auch der DI Inspektor. Der Exsoldat holte noch mal tief Luft und trat dann in das Krankenzimmer ein. Im Zimmer war kein Licht eingeschaltet. Sherlock lag im Dunkeln. Es war natürlich ein Einzelzimmer. Sein Ehemann lag mit dem Rücken zu Tür. Beine angezogen. Die Decke über den ganzen Körper gezogen.  Eingewickelt wie ein Knäuel. Er hatte Sherlock schon oft so gesehen.

"Hey Sherlock." Keine Antwort. Also beschloss der Exsoldat um das Bett herum zu gehen und den Detektiv ins Gesicht zu sehen. Vielleicht schläft er ja, dachte John bei sich. Wenn sie ihm etwas verabreicht haben könnte das auch Sherlock irgendwann umhauen. Er zog die Decke etwas zurück um ihn besser sehen zu können. Wach war er, aber der Detektiv sah weg sobald er ihn erkannte.

"Bist du wach?" Sherlock gab nur ein leichtes Nicken von sich.

"Soll ich wieder geh.."

"Nein!" Fiel ihm jetzt der Jüngere ins Wort. Sein Stimme war so gebrochen. Aber das kam bestimmt von den Medikamenten, dachte Watson noch bevor er mit der Hand nach Sherlocks Wange griff. Er könnte ihn ja zu mindest ansehen. Doch als er die Haut anfasste bemerkte er das sie feucht war. Hatte sein Gatte geweint? Und wenn ja warum? Um diesen Fragen und seinen Sorgen endlich ein Ende zu machen gab es nur einen Weg.

"Erzähl mir was passiert ist! So schlimm kann es  nicht sein." Der Angesprochene setze sich im Bett aufrecht hin sah aber trotzdem weiter stur und betroffen auf seine Füße. Der Anblick erinnerte Watson an einen geprügelten Hund. Er wollte Sherlock am liebesten in die Arme schliessen, doch er wusste ja noch nicht was vorgefallen war. Ausserdem wusste er auch nicht ob sein Mann eine Umarmung jetzt als willkommen hiess. Also wartet John ab bis er was sagen würde.

"Ich hab es verloren.." Fing Sherlock leise an.

"Was hast du verloren? Dein Handy? Wir können dir doch.." Doch das Genie fiel ihm wieder ins Wort.

"Nicht das Ding. Ich habe ... ich habe dein Verspechen verloren." Irgendwie kam der Arzt nicht ganz mit.

"Mein Versprechen?" Der Detektiv zeigte jetzt seine bandagierte Hand, die er bisher versteckt hielt.

"Was hast du.." Doch schon wickelte Sherlock den Verband ab. Als der Exsoldat die Hand seines Mannes unbandagiert sah, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Von kleinen Kratzern bis tiefe Schnittwunden überzogen die ganze Unterseite seiner Hand.

"Sherlock bist du in Ordnung? Wie ist das den passiert?" Fast zaghaft nahm John die verletzte Hand in seine und verband sie wieder.

"Ich war endlich diesen Schmuckräuber auf die schliche gekommen. Heute Mittag erwischten wir ihn auf frischer Tat. Aber er dachte er könnte entkommen. Womit ich natürlich gerechnet hatte. Im ersten Stock fing ich ihn ab und wollte ihn überreden sich der Polizei zu stellen. Doch er lehnte prompt ab und attackierte mich als ich keine Anstalten machte ihn vorbei zu lassen. Meine Idee war es ihn zur Treppe zu stoßen wo die Polizei schon wartete, doch er wollte sich am Geländer herunter hangeln. Als der Dieb aber merkte das es nicht lange halten würde griff er nach meinen Mantel. Ich wollte ihn hochziehen, doch er hielt sich.." Sherlock schluckte schwer.

"..an meiner Hand fest. Doch mein Handschuh wollte nicht halten und er rutschte ab. Der Handschuh fiel mit dem Räuber herunter auf einer der großen Glasvitrinen." Jetzt griff er nach den Händen des Älteren und sah ihn ängstlich an.

"John es ist wirklich nicht mit Absicht passiert...ich hab ihn überall in den Scherben gesucht, aber Lestrade wollte das nicht weiter sehen. Der Idiot. Ich verspreche ich werde ihn weiter suchen. Aber bitte geh nicht." Er meint den Ehering, bemerkte der Doktor. Er war so gerührt von seinem Schussel. Jeder andere hätte einfach einen neuen Ring gekauft. Aber nicht Sherlock. Jetzt konnte er einfach nicht anders und schloss den Detektiv in seine Arme.

"Um mich los zu werden musst du dich schon ein bisschen mehr anstrengen!" Er hörte ein erleichtertes Ausatmen von Sherlock. Der sich noch ein bisschen mehr an seinen Mann schmiegte.

"Jetzt habe ich endlich wieder jemanden der mir Tee macht." John lächelte über die Sherlocks Version von ´Ich habe dich vermisst´.

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Trotzdem kommst du das nächste mal mit zu Harry!"

 


	2. Lost your promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes home after he visited his sister.

It was late and Watson knew only one thing, he wanted to get home. He was four days by Harriet and now he had just enough. For the first he doesn’t like the whole travel stress and for the second he missed Sherlock. Harry was living in an area now that wasn’t welcome for mobile phones. No matter what he did he doesn’t had network and her cell phone wasn’t recharged. At least he could look forward to good news. Clara had after the anger reconciled with Harriet. She said that. But the day today shouldn’t promise anything good. It's raining all day in streams, then his train was late and finally he had forgotten the gift that he wanted to bring his man.

However, the taxi finally turned around the corner for Baker Street. When the car finally came to a stop, he paid the driver, jumped out with his suitcase and hurried to the front door. With some anticipation for home on his detective and he stepped inside. Quiet. The doctor thought when he climbed up the stairs if Sherlock had already gone to bed but he shook it off again. No matter how late he came home, his husband always waited. Although, he wouldn’t be offended if he goes to bed from weariness. The living room door was opened quickly and the light switch was found just as fast.

"Sherlock?" He looked in the kitchen. No one here. The suitcase on the ground, he ran into the bedroom.

"Sherlock, are you asleep?" No answer and no Sherlock. Strange, John thought puzzled and went back down into the living room.

"Hello John?" Mrs. Hudson had just come up the stairs in her dressing gown. Probably she had heard him storm in.

"Mrs. Hudson? Why are you awake so late?"

"John, I've been waiting all the time for you. No one could reach you and..” She sobbed suddenly.

"Mrs. Hudson calm down! What happened?"

"It's Sherlock. He.." A sob again.

"Mrs. Hudson what is with Sherlock?" John was a little nervous now. Because if something bad happened to detective during his absence, he could never forgive himself.

"What's with Sherlock?" But the landlady couldn’t answers because the doorbell rang. Watson left Mrs. Hudson there and rushed down. Hoping it could be Sherlock and this was once again too lazy to use his door key. But when he opened the door, his joy vanished again because it was only his brother in law.

"Good evening, John." The mentioned one just sighed and nodded at him.

"Unfortunately I don’t have time today Mycroft. Sherlock is.."

"That's why I'm here. I've noticed that you were on the way to Baker Street and wanted to pick you up."

“Well, good but could you tell me what is with Sherlock?" The doctor panicked a little because that Mycroft was here decreased his concern not at all. When it came to the feelings the Holmes are masters in hiding them.

"Get in the car. We go to him." Completely forgotten his housekeeper, John climbed without further words in the car. The elder Holmes looked short at the ex-soldier. The car drove off.

“Don’t worry, he isn’t badly hurt. He just wanted attention again." Although John doesn’t quite understands what he meant but he'd soon see. The journey wasn’t long, though Watson found the silence a bit unpleasant, he still said nothing more. As they arrived at Barts Hospital he wanted to jump out of the car but an umbrella was pushed against the legs. Questioning he looked at the owner.

“John, I know we didn’t always agree in the past what affected Sherlock. I must say that I have never seen my brother so happy." He cleared his throat.

"And I wanted to thank you for that." The called blinked a few times in disbelief.

“Ok. Um ... You're welcome. I should probably look out for Sherlock. You can come with me." The doctor got already out now and turned back to his brother in law.

"No. You know how he is. I visit you during the week." And with this words to the elder Holmes drove off with his limousine. The doctor left not much time and went straight to the hospital. At the entrance he met the next one.

“John, there are at last. We have tried to call you!"

“Hey Greg. My train was late and my battery of my mobile phone was also empty. But enough whining. Could finally someone explain to me what's going on? Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft were so strange.”

"Come on, Sherlock is right in one of the rooms back there. In fact, he wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t made such a theater. But he wanted to tell it by himself. I think he makes a mosquito to an elephant.” Lestrade put John a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, here it is. From now on he is your problem again."

"Thank you Greg. See you."

"Yes." And gone was the DI inspector. The ex-soldier took another deep breath and then entered the hospital room. In the room no light was turned on. Sherlock was in darkness. Of course it was a single room. His husband was with his back to the door. Legs drawn up. The blanket pulled over the body. Wrapped like a wad. He had often seen Sherlock like this.

"Hey Sherlock." No answer. So the ex-soldier decided to walk around the bed and to see the detective's face. Maybe he is sleeping, John thought to himself. If they have given him something also Sherlock couldn’t stand against it at some point. He pulled the covers a bit away to be able to see him better. He was awake but the detective looked away as soon as he recognized him.

"Are you awake?" Sherlock only gave a slight nod.

"Should I go again.."

"No!" The younger one interrupted him now. His voice was so broken. But that surely comes from the drugs, thought Watson before he put his hand on Sherlock's cheek. He could look at him at least. But when he touched the skin, he noticed that it was wet. Was his husband crying? And if why? There was only one way to clear these questions and his worries.

“Tell me what happened. It couldn’t be so bad." The called sat up in bed but nevertheless continued to look stubborn toward his feet. It reminded Watson of a beaten dog. He wanted to close Sherlock in his arms, but he still doesn’t know what had happened. In addition, he also doesn’t’ knew whether his man welcomed a hug now. So John is waiting until he would say something.

"I lost it.." Sherlock began softly.

"What have you lost? Your cell phone? We always can.." But the genius fell into the words.

“Not that thing. I've... I've lost your promise." Somehow the doctor doesn’t quite get it.

"My promise?" The detective showed his bandaged hand now, which he had hidden previously.

“What have you.." But Sherlock already wrapped the bandage off. As the ex-soldier looked at the hand of his man, he drew a sharp breath in. From minor scratches to deep cuts, it covered the entire underside of his hand.

“Sherlock are you okay? What happened with you?” Almost timidly John took the injured hand in his and wrapped the bandage up again.

“I had finally found this jewelry robber. Today at noon we caught him in the act. But he thought he could escape. What I had of course expected. On the first floor, I caught him and tried to persuade him to turn himself in. But he refused and promptly attacked me when I made no move to let him go. My idea was to push him to the stairs where the police was waiting, but he wanted to climb down the banister. But when the thief realized that it wouldn’t hold him long, he grabbed my coat. I wanted to pull him up but he held.." Sherlock swallowed hard.

“..my hand. But my glove doesn’t hold and he slid off. The glove fell with the robber down on one of the large glass display cases." Now he grabbed the hands of the older one and looked at him anxiously.

"John it wasn’t really happening on purpose... I searched all over the shards but Lestrade doesn’t want to see that. The Idiot. I promise I'll continue to look for him. But please don’t go." He means the wedding ring, observed the doctor. He was so touched by this. Anyone else would have just bought a new ring. But not Sherlock. Now he couldn’t help and took the detective in his arms.

"You must make a bit more of an effort to get rid of me." He heard a relieved exhale of Sherlock. This snuggled a little more to his man.

“Now I have finally someone again to make me tea." John smiled at Sherlock’s version of 'I've missed you’.

"I've missed you too. But you will come with to Harry the next time!"


End file.
